1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for detecting a rotational angle of a rotatable part.
2. Description of Related Art
A generic system for contactless detection of a rotational angle of a rotatable element is known from published German patent application document DE 195 43 562 A1. In order to easily detect the absolute rotational position of the rotatable element, the sensor system is made up of at least two sensor elements, and is situated relative to the rotatable element in such a way that in any rotational position, the field lines emanating from the rotatable element extend transversely with respect to the sensor structures specified by the direction of a current in the sensor elements. Using various electronic evaluation devices, the directional components of the field lines may be evaluated for ascertaining the rotational position by evaluating the phase position between input signals and output signals of the particular sensor elements. Either sinusoidal or square alternating voltages or direct current voltages are supplied as input signals.
An object of the present invention is to further simplify the device for detecting a rotational angle.